The Ninja Demigod
by Undead Horus
Summary: *WARNING* FIRST STORY! Naruto is taken by his mother to the world of Percy Jackson, so he can lead a bettter life. What will happen when, to fulfill a prophecy, he has to go back home? Read and find out. Naruto x Harem. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1-A New Life

Naruto and Percy Jackson Xover:

Chapter 1-New Life

Sasuke was standing above the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had tried, and failed, to stop him from going to Orochimaru. Sasuke ran away quickly.

While Sasuke was running, a form landed next to Naruto. It was a cloaked woman with burning silver eyes. She looked down at the form of her little boy, her son! Whom she had trusted with the village, and they failed her. But, now she was going to take Naruto away to her world, where he could lead a better life than the one he had now; A world where he could be loved.

As she was contemplating this, a man with spiky gray hair that seemed to defy gravity came up and asked, "What are you doing with my student?"

She growled in reply, "I am taking him away. You have all failed me, and no one from this world is likely to ever see Naruto again!" At this, the man saw her burning silver eyes.

He gasped, "My Lady! I am so glad to see you, but what do you mean that we have failed?"

"My son was tortured and treated unfairly his entire life. Even you didn't do anything for him. You abandoned him to train that Uchiha boy who just abandoned the village, so we all see how that worked out! The people I trusted him with failed me, and now I am taking him away. Go tell everyone the truth, and also tell them that they will probably never see it again, and if they don't, it is their own faults."

Kakashi hung his head grimly. "I am sorry my lady, I will do as you ask, and I truly hope that Naruto will have a better life where you are taking him." Then he walked away as the woman disappeared with Naruto in a silver flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining rookies of Konoha and many other people looked in hope as Kakashi walked back to them. He said, "Sasuke managed to escape, if just barely." Everyone hung there heads.

Sakura screamed," I KNEW NARUTO WOULDN'T KEEP HIS PROMISE! I HOPE I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! HE WAS SUCH A BAKA!"

"You probably never will," Kakashi replied.

"WHAT!" everyone questioned him. Many were looking at him as if he had lost his mind, what could have happened to Naruto that Kakashi didn't bring him back and they would probably never see him again? Naruto would never betray the village. They all knew that.

"Sasuke had put two chidori through Naruto and left him to die. As I got there, I saw Naruto being taken care of by a mysterious person who, it turns out, was his mother. She said to me that the entire village, except for a select few, had failed her, and that she was taking Naruto away. It is very unlikely that anyone will ever see Naruto ever again."

Everyone was shocked. Naruto was gone, and they were the reason for it. What could they have done that was so terrible that they could have done so as to make him leave forever?

"What do you mean that we failed her? What did we do?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto was the container of the nine-tailed fox. He was mistreated his entire life. The reason he wears the jumpsuit was because it hid just how malnourished he was, and it was the only thing he could buy. They were hoping the bright colors would get him killed in the field. Also, Naruto isn't very smart because he was never taught anything, or he was taught the wrong things, and who can forget the beatings he went through? One time I had to save him when he was being crucified on a burning cross."

Everyone in the rookie nine suddenly felt terrible as they realized what had been going on with Naruto…well… all but one.

"HA! SERVES HIM RIGHT, THE DEMON! AT LEAST NOW WE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Sakura yelled. Everyone glared at her.

"There is…one more thing you should all know, especially the villagers who despised him so much. Naruto's father…was the fourth Hokage…the savior of the leaf village, and sealer of the Kyuubi, and he wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero."

Sakura and he villagers were shocked into a depressed silence, and everyone else began to cry. They stayed that way for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in a bed in a room he didn't recognize. He saw a scroll lying on the nightstand that was addressed to him so he opened it and read:

Naruto,

I am your mother, and I am very sorry that I was unable to be there for you while you were growing up, but I will see you soon. I have brought you to a new world. I want you to learn about the world, as it is much more technologically advanced than yours, but they cannot use chakra. Once you have done this, I want you to head to a place called camp half-blood. I have put a special incantation on you so you will be drawn there. You will see two seals at the bottom of this scroll. They are blood seals, so you will need to swipe your blood across them to open them. In the first seal is another scroll that contains jutsu for you, and in the second, I have sealed a pair of bracelets that, when chakra is channeled through them, will turn into daggers. Good Luck, I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Mom.

P.S. Make sure to study up on what this world calls Greek mythology. You will need it.]

By the time Naruto had finished reading, he was tearing up. He had a mother who loved him, and he was very determined to make her proud after she had gone to so much trouble for him, so he went to the dresser, pulled out some clothes and got dressed, put on the bracelets, prepared everything else he could think of, including taking some of what he thought must be this world's money, and started on his journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Months Later:

Percy Jackson had just arrived at camp half-blood a few days ago, and was beginning to adjust to his new life. AT the time though, he was just relaxing under the tree at the top of half-blood hill.

Then, he heard the sounds of fighting and yelling. When he looked in that direction, he saw a boy around his age with golden blonde hair and blue eyes being chased by a gigantic hellhound.

Then, Percy watched in horror as the hellhound caught up and bit the boy' leg, whose reaction was to scream, "AHHHHHH! YOU FRIGGIN' MUTT!"

Percy watched in fascination as a dagger suddenly appeared in the boy's hand and he stabbed the hellhound repeatedly until it dissolved, and the dagger disappeared, but even the disappearing and reappearing dagger didn't having wondering more than how a dagger that appeared to be silver could kill a monster. But, the hellhound was most assuredly dead, and all that was left was a tooth, which the boy picked up and proceeded to walk over to him calmly.

"Is this camp half-blood?"

Percy nodded in response and Naruto said, "Good my mother told me to come here…and… I'm going to pass out now."

Naruto fell to the ground unconscious as Percy sweat dropped at his attitude before picking him up and carrying him to the big house for treatment to his wounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and almost immediately shot up into a sitting position, scaring the wits out of the person watching over him.

"Don't do that!" she yelled in shock at him, making him chuckle.

She was a girl with long black hair and green eyes, and Naruto thought that she was very pretty.

"Sorry," Naruto responded while tilting his head a bit and scratching the back of it sheepishly, which made the girl have to try her hardest to resist her instinct to glomp him.

"My name is Naruto by the way."

"Silena."

Naruto jumped out of the bed and into a very exaggerated bow wile saying, "Pleased to meet you miss Silena."

She slapped his arm saying, "Don't be an idiot." Luckily for her, Naruto didn't notice the light blush that colored her cheeks.

She said, "I'd take you to meet Chiron, but he is out until dinner, so I guess I'll give you a tour of the camp." Naruto nodded in agreement. He wanted to see his new home.

Naruto followed her out of the infirmary wearing black converses, grey jeans, and a black T-shirt with a green wolf head howling at a silver moon. As he walked through the camp he noticed people were whispering and pointing at him as he walked by, but he just didn't care.

He was shown the strawberry fields, the arena, the mess hall, the archery range, the docks, the stables, and the climbing wall, which happened to be spewing lava. Naruto thought that that was one thing he was really going to enjoy.

After the tour, he noticed a burly girl walking up to them with what looked like her cronies following her. She said, "Now that newbie's had his tour, it's time for his initiation."

Silena said, "Clarisse, stop. He just got out of the infirmary, I don't want to have to take him back there if you hurt him."

Clarisse replied, "Don't worry, I won't hurt your boyfriend… all that much." After this she went as if to grab Naruto, but just as she was about to, he disappeared, reappeared behind her, and put a knife to her neck. Clarisse was shocked. She had never been beaten so easily.

Naruto put on a smile and said, "Well…I'm going to go take a nap under that big tree at the top of the hill. See you later!" He ran off in that direction, and meanwhile, Silena found herself blushing again, and she had no idea why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto has had dreams before, but they were never as vivid as the one he believed that he was having at the moment. He was in an exact replica of the camp, but it was rainy and abandoned, and he heard someone crying in the distance.

Naruto walked towards the source of the crying, and found that it was coming from the Zeus cabin. He walked in and saw a girl curled into a ball on the floor. She wore punk style clothes and, in his opinion, would have been pretty cute if she wasn't crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

She looked at him in shock before quickly backing away and asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you?"

"Thalia Grace. Are you real?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm real. What's wrong?

"I've been stuck here all alone for five years. I was fighting monsters to save my friends, then I felt like I was dying, then I awoke here and have been here ever since.

Naruto's kind face hardened. "I will get you out of here. I promise on my life that I will, and I never go back on my word. Hopefully we'll be able to see you in the land of the living very soon."

Thalia believed him. She could see the raw determination in his eyes. She jumped up and hugged him while continuously screaming thank-you.

Naruto looked at her and said, "It's no problem, but I'll never be able to fulfill my promise if you don't get off of me. So…"

Thalia realized what she was doing and jumped off him blushing furiously. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"No problem. I'll stay a little long, but then I'll have to go, no telling what the people at the camp would say if I didn't show up for my first dinner at camp.

Thalia hugged him again. She didn't let go until he disappeared As she thought of him, she blushed again and thought, 'Maybe I can find someone.'

CHAPTER 1 END!


	2. Chapter 2- Camp Adventures

The Ninja Demigod: Chapter 2

Camp Adventures

Hey guys, here's the second chapter of my first story. Please review for suggestions for Naruto's harem, either from the Percy Jackson world or the Naruto world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story START!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up just as the conch horn was beginning to sound, so he got up and jumped over to the mess hall, where everyone was just beginning to get settled. As he walked in he looked around and locked eyes with Silena who was at the Aphrodite table. He smiled and waved at her.

She blushed and waved back. While Naruto may not have been able to see the blush that was adorning Silena's face, the rest of her table was, and they erupted into a fit of giggles at her while she blushed deeper.

While Silena was glaring at her laughing table, Naruto walked over to the Hermes table at sat down next to Percy Jackson and the Stoll Brothers. He would be staying with their table until he was claimed by his godly parent.

Chiron stomped his hoof to gain the campers attention and called out, "Welcome campers! Today we have had another join us! His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, would you mind telling us where you came from?

Naruto replied, "You wouldn't believe me in the slightest if I told you where I had come from."

"Try me." he challenged.

"You ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nations? Fire country?"

A shocked Chiron asked, "You come from there?" Even Mr. D looked shocked at the revelation. A camper called out, "Where is that? I've never even heard of it."

Chiron answered, "It is another world where there are countries named after the elements. There are people there called shinobi and kunoichi who are capable of achieving great feats using a force called chakra. You know I will need proof to believe you Naruto."

"Of course." he answered.

Naruto got up and started walking towards a wall, and kept walking, and walking, and walking, until he went all the way up the wall and was standing in the middle of the ceiling upside-down. All the campers were shocked and Chiron nodded.

"Alright, do you know who your godly parent is?"

"No, but I know it is my mom. She brought me to this world and left me a not that told me to come here after a while. I had to come to this world because I was abused because of the fox."

The campers were becoming very confused about this whole thing, and what is this about a fox? But, a look of realization and a little fear came across

Chiron and Mr. D's faces. They nodded to him to show their understanding.

Chiron gave Naruto a questioning look after that so he could confirm what he thought, and Naruto nodded that he was correct, which caused him to start sweating, worrying a girl named Annabeth, who knew Chiron well, and had never seen him nervous before.

"Anyway! On to announcements. Three days from now is our game of capture the flag. That is all, so let the feast begin!"

Naruto saw people walking to the braziers, and pushing some of their food in, so he assumed they were sacrifices to the gods and followed their example, walking up to the braziers.

He heard a child in front of him say Hermes while pushing it in, so when he walked up, he tried to remember the least known god or goddess on the Olympian council and said, "Hestia."

When he scooped his food in, the fire flared silver for a moment before going back to normal. A few people saw the strange occurrence, but decided to say nothing of it, after all, any kind of weird thing could happen with him.

Naruto slept well in the Hermes cabin that night, and the next day, they started with archery practice. Naruto was amazing with the boy at first try, and people began to wonder if he was wrong about his godly parent being his mother and he was the son of Apollo.

Then, in combat training at the arena, Naruto used his knives, which he told people were his silver cuff bracelets, and he defeated everyone using his speed, but he couldn't defeat Luke, who was an amazing swordsman.

Finally, all the cabins were having a canoe race, except Aphrodite, who was just sitting on the beaches to the side tanning.

Naruto was the only able to go in circles in the canoe, and eventually he got so pissed off that he just took off his shirt because he was getting hot, jumped out of the canoe, and ran to the finish on top of the water.

After finishing Naruto walked to shore. He heard some giggling coming from the Aphrodite cabin and noticed a large amount of girls looking at him with hungry looks. It was a little bit scary. Silena was looking down so he couldn't see her humongous blush.

Naruto finally realized that he still had his shirt off and quickly put it back on, earning a few disappointed sounds from the girls. Although, the people that weren't distracted by his toned body were wondering about the fist sized scar just above his heart, and the matching one on his back. Naruto ran off to Thalia's tree so he could talk to her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olympus:

Three beings were talking amongst themselves.

"It will be time to claim him soon. After capture the flag," one woman said.

"I hope everyone will be able to handle the news," said the only man.

"At least he will be able to. He saw me by the fire and even waved to me," the second woman said.

The first woman spoke again, "We have prepared. Let us go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto:

"… and then I got out and ran along the water to the shore line. But the girls were giving me these weird looks until I put my shirt back on." Naruto said to Thalia.

"Aww… I think Naruto has some…FANGIRLS! And by some, I mean a lot."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted while falling to his knees in dramatic despair. Naruto put his head in his hands. "Well, I think I have to go Thalia. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Alright, but next time you come you have to tell me about your past alright?"

Naruto's face rapidly darkened and he said in a low tone, "…Alright."

Thalia realized there was something wrong very quickly. She went up and gave him a hug, saying she was sorry. His face lifted a little, but it was still nowhere near his usual cheery state.

Thalia thought about what could have caused this and realized that his past must have been terrible for him to have had this type of reaction, and immediately felt even more sorry.

As Naruto was leaving, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was partially to make him feel better, but mostly for…other reasons. Naruto's face looked like a tomato as he left, and when Thalia fully realized what she had done, so did she.

CHAPTER 2 END!

A/N: Thanks for reading guys review, follow, all that jazz. Flames will be used to make smores. Leave any suggestions you want. Cya.

Undead Horus.


	3. Chapter 3- Capture the Flag

The Ninja Demigod:

Chapter 3- Capture the flag

A/N: Hey guys welcome to the third chapter of the Ninja Demigod. Thanks to all those reading. Remember to leave your suggestions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story START!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood up from the base of Thalia's tree and began to walk back to camp looking elated. Many people asked him why he was so happy, but he just said that there no reason in particular, and that it was just a good day.

The next day passed without event, but the next day everyone was really excited for the game of capture the flag. Hermes cabin had sided with Athena, and Naruto was assigned to border patrol with Percy.

Percy was a good friend Naruto had made in Hermes cabin, so he decided to stick with him and be there in case he needed help. Another thing that had helped them become friends was that neither knew who their godly parent was.

Naruto looked right at home in the battle gear, almost as if he had been in it his whole life, which he had, but nobody else there had to know that. Percy on the other hand…well…he looked like an idiot who was going to get crushed and that was just another reason for Naruto to stay nearby.

The game started, and Naruto and Percy didn't come across anyone. That is, until they heard a voice saying, "There's that punk who soaked me!" It was Clarisse, and she followed up the statement with a command to, "Crush him!"

Well Naruto wasn't about to let that happen to one of his friends, so he turned his bracelets into their dagger forms and intercepted Clarisse's friends while she ran strait at Percy. He dodged and weaved gracefully through their attacks, almost like he was dancing, and quickly knocked them all out with well placed strikes, but Percy wasn't doing nearly as well as Naruto was, and Clarisse was a lot better than her goons.

Naruto watched as Clarisse's spear cut a gash along Percy's arm, and Percy was then pushed into the creek by Clarisse. Naruto could have helped out, but Percy needed to learn to fight his own battles, so Naruto just watched with interest.

When Clarisse stabbed her spear at Percy again, Percy managed to catch it in-between his sword and shield, and quickly snapped it. He then brought Clarisse quickly to the ground. Naruto was at first shocked by what he had done, but when he saw the cut on Percy's arm healing, he thought that he might have figured out whom Percy's dad was.

Naruto and Percy heard cheering after this and saw Luke run across the boundary with the flag, and saw it's symbol turn into that of Hermes, that caduceus. Chiron blew the conch horn to signal the end of the game and announced, "The game has been won! Hermes takes the flag, congratulations!"

Naruto and Percy saw Annabeth come out of the trees and Naruto followed the transgression about Percy's arm healing. But, then Naruto heard growling coming from the trees, and everyone became silent. Then people watched on in horror as a hellhound bounded out of the trees and started to maul Percy.

Naruto screamed out in frustration, "NOT ANOTHER MUTT!" Then he blurred out of sight before reappearing in front of the hellhound and thrusting a charged rasengan into it, sending it flying away before Naruto appeared behind it and stabbed it with his daggers, effectively killing it. Everyone stared in shock at how easily Naruto killed the hellhound as he picked up the tooth and walked back towards the nonchalantly.

He saw them staring at him and simply asked, "What, is there something on my face."

He then rubbed his hands trying to figure it out, effectively ruining his image. After that though, he told Percy to get back into the water.

Percy did so, and everyone gasped at what they saw. Percy said, "Look, I don't know why."

But they weren't looking at Percy. They were all looking at the glowing symbol of a trident above Percy's head. The symbol that proved Naruto's suspicion right. Chiron said, "Hail! Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, Poseidon!" Everyone bowed, but the Ares cabin did so reluctantly.

Just as that was getting over with, there was one more person who was claimed, and it was Naruto. Chiron just about fainted when he was that Naruto had _three _symbols floating above his head. In order of largest to smallest they were a silver crescent moon, a burning hearth, and a caduceus. The symbols, respectively, of Artemis, Hestia, and Hermes.

Chiron announced shakily, "Hail! Naruto Uzumaki, son of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, and is also related to Hestia, goddess of the hearth, and Hermes, god of travels. Everyone was amazed at the new revelation. Not only did Naruto have relation to three of the council, but also, two of them were maiden goddesses.

This of course, just caused Naruto's fan-club to grow drastically and Naruto groaned as more girls gave him _that look_, that _evil_ look. Naruto said, "Well…that explains why I can talk to Thalia in her tree. People were even more shocked by this revelation.

Annabeth ran up to him and asked, "You can talk to Thalia? Is she okay?"

"Yes I can talk to Thalia. She is okay now, but when I found her she was nearing insanity. She was in an abandoned version of camp half blood all alone. Luckily I found her in time to save her, and I'm trying to find a way to get her out." Now Annabeth was tearing up.

"Thank-You!"

"No problemo. Now, I have to go tell Thalia about my new relations. She wanted to know as soon as I found out. Cya!" Annabeth nodded and Naruto jumped off. Naruto came upon Thalia's tree and was about to enter when he felt a pull on his mind. He allowed himself to be pulled in.

CHAPTER 3 END!

A/N: So there you have it, sorry about the short chapter though, I'll try to make the next one longer. I just get bored when I typre for too long. Anyway, there are Naruto's parents and relations for you. I'm not going to tell you exactly how this came to be. I'll leave that up to your wonderful imaginations. What was the pull on Naruto's mind you ask? You'll find out soon.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but Uchiha Flames will be used to make smores. Cya!

Undead Horus.


	4. Chapter 4- I (nearly) Died

Chapter 4- I (nearly) Died

Hey guys. Welcome to the third installment of the series. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I need some times to be lazy too. You can't blame me for taking a rest can you? You know the drill; review, favorite, all that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Start!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindscape:

Naruto awoke in a sewer looking at a young girl standing in front of him. He felt a pull to walk a certain way into the sewer, but was too focused on the girl to pay it any attention. He asked the girl, "Who are you?"

"I am a messenger from your mother, and I am here to tell you that there is a way to free Thalia from her deserted prison, but there is a large amount of risk, and I can't guarantee your safety like I can Thalia's."

The blonde replied, "If there is any way to free Thalia, I would like to know what it is. I promised her that I would get her out, and I will never break a promise, no matter the cost. Tell me what I must do."

The girl handed him two gems that appeared as if there was blue energy swirling around in them, reminding him of chakra. She said, "These gems are special gems that are used to transfer energy between two people. If you push your chakra into one gem, the person holding the other will gain that energy, but neither will be able to move while the process is happening. Theoretically, if Thalia is given enough energy, she will be able to manifest in the outside world, but it will cost a large amount of chakra, and you only have a small chance of being able to do this without dying."

Naruto nodded saying, "I already told you that I would do it even if it cost me my own life. May I have the gems please?"

The girl nodded and handed him the gems.

"Good luck," was all she said before she disappeared and Naruto felt himself being pushed out of his mindscape and into the real world. When he fully manifested he proceeded to go to meet Thalia with the intention of giving her what he promised: her life back. He would do this even if it cost him his own life.

Once Naruto appeared in Thalia's realm, she immediately ran over and greeted him by hugging him. She held him a little longer than what was considered friendly, not that Naruto noticed, but it was enough to put a small blush on her face.

Naruto smiled happily at her and said jubilantly, "I finally found a way to get you out of here! I can free you!"

Thalia stood rooted to the spot in shock. She couldn't believe that Naruto had actually found a way to free her, especially so soon, and without even leaving the camp. He really was special, but she always knew that. She asked him extremely excitedly, "What is it? How are you going to get me out of here?"

Naruto said, "Here, it involves these gems. I need you to hold one and I'll have the other. Once I give you the gem take ten steps back and I can begin the process of freeing you." Naruto gave her the gem and she swiftly backed away.

Naruto began filtering his chakra through the gem and Thalia could feel a slight tug appearing, as if to pull her away. She smiled and yelled to him, "I think its working. I can feel myself being pulled out already! How are you doing this?"

Naruto looked at her a little sadly and said, "I am transferring my chakra to you through these special gems. Chakra is life energy, so theoretically if you get enough you could manifest outside this plane of existence. The only problem is that it takes a large amount of chakra so…I may not end up being there with you."

Thalia just frowned a bit a first, as she didn't understand exactly what he meant, but it didn't sound good, almost as if he…was…going…to…DIE!

Thalia quickly came to the realization that Naruto was feeding her his own life energy, and that it might take so much that he would die, just so that he could get her out. She definitely didn't want that. She wanted to get out, but not if it meant that he was going to die so that she could. She cared about him too much.

Thalia tried to run to him so that she could stop him, but realized that she couldn't move at all, so she yelled at him, "Please don't do this! I don't want to get out if it means that you have to die!"

The problem was that Thalia was trying to talk Naruto out of fulfilling his promise, and the day Naruto broke a promise was the day that hell froze over, so that is why Naruto replied, "I'm sorry, but I promised you that I would get you out of here, and to me that means at any price, so if I don't make it, tell everyone goodbye for me, and that includes my relatives if you ever see them."

At this point the pull that was trying to bring Thalia away from her special world was becoming almost too hard to resist, and Thalia was sobbing uncontrollably at the likely loss of her best friend. Just as she was fading away, she saw Naruto fall to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth, just before he faded away himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp half-blood was in a panic. Just a bit after Naruto left, around half an hour or so, thunder began to roar through the camp and lightning was flashing everywhere, as if attacking the Earth itself. Chiron had been wondering what could be the cause of such things, and quickly came to the conclusion that something must have happened with Naruto and Thalia. He gathered a large amount of campers and swiftly head to the top of half-blood hill, where they came upon a scene that was terrifying.

Naruto was lying on the ground next to the tree with blood pooling under his mouth, where it could be seen flowing from, and five feet away from him there was a girl that looked to be around their age wearing punk-style clothes, who was also unconscious.

Annabeth was the one who came to the realization of who the girl was, and she chocked out, "Thalia." It was a barely audible whisper, but to the campers it was almost as if a bullet went off right there. This girl was Thalia, the girl who got turned into a pine tree, but that also caused wondering of how she was alive and especially why she was now lying on the ground next to the tree she was supposed to have been turned into.

Chiron slowly approached as the girl, now recognized as Thalia, began to stir and her eyelids fluttered, just before she slowly opened them, which is when she realized she was surrounded by people. A small smile crossed her face as she realized that whatever Naruto did worked, but then she remembered the price he was likely to pay, and shot into a sitting position to search for him.

She saw him lying on the ground around five feet away from her with blood trickling out of his mouth, dead in appearance, and began to cry as she saw the consequences of her freedom before her own eyes.

Annabeth noticed quickly and worriedly asked, "Thalia, what's wrong? You're free!" She was smiling widely and brightly at the girl in an attempt to cheer her up and help her forget about whatever was making her sad, not even noticing the seemingly dead body of Naruto just a few mere feet away.

Thalia pointed to the body, drawing attention to it for the first time after they realized who she was and said, "He performed some weird thing with energy transferring gems to give me his energy so I could manifest a body outside the tree, but after he started he said that it would probably kill him, and I couldn't stop him since the process kept me from moving!"

After Thalia finished talking she began to sob uncontrollably as she had to repeat what had happened. While it had the worst effects on Thalia, many others were in a large amount of shock and there were also many who were very sad, namely Silena, who was practically devastated by his supposed death, but Chiron steeled his resolve and went to give a diagnosis on Naruto.

When Chiron checked his pulse and waited for a few moments without feeling anything, he was about to proclaim him dead, but just before he did, he felt a small, almost nonexistent pulse, and said, "He is alive, if by the slightest margin possible, but if he doesn't get treatment immediately, he will most certainly die.

Thalia began to cry a little harder, but now she was crying tears of joy as Naruto was picked up by Chiron who brought him to the infirmary for his second time at camp half-blood and then came back and picked up Thalia who asked to be brought to him. He would not wake again for another three days, but when he did, it would be one of the happiest times in Thalia's life.

Chapter 4 End

A/N: Alright, so Thalia is free from the tree a little early. Sorry if the chapter wasn't as long as you wanted for the wait, but its longer than the last one and I'm kinda lazy. This thing only actually took me 30-45 minuets to write, but I didn't start for that long. Remember to review and leave any suggestions. Uchiha flames will be used to make smores, but constructive criticism is welcome. Cya!

Undead Horus


	5. Chapter 5- The Tournament!

The Ninja Demigod Chapter 5: Tournament!

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to get this out, but I actually have a viable excuse this time. Our computer was unable to start up and we had to wait a while to buy a new one from our computer guy and then have everything transferred along with getting it set up. Anyway, to answer some questions, this is during the lightning thief, for those of you who were wondering, and I will very likely be bringing over some characters from the Naruto universe. So, let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Start

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up with the sun shining down on his face, trying to remember what had happened to have him end up in bed, since he didn't remember returning to his cabin after… freeing Thalia. That must be it. He was in the infirmary. It would also explain why the Sun was shining right in his eyes when his cabin doesn't have windows near where he slept.

Naruto began to wonder how to get someone in there soon, as his throat was pretty soar, and he didn't was to hurt it by yelling. Naruto suddenly got an idea, and threw himself off the bed, making sure to knock quite a few things down as he fell, but when it was over and he had hit his head on a table, and hit things many more times, he sat there gripping his head while thinking, 'Maybe it was such a good idea to randomly throw myself off the bed…oh well.'

Naruto heard a set of footsteps seemingly running towards the room he was in, he assumed to check out all the noise he made while unintentionally giving himself many blunt injuries, and Naruto put a mischievous grin on his face at the idea he got, hiding himself by standing on the wall right above the door, getting settled right before it opened.

When the door opened he saw Thalia rush in, and swelled in happiness as he saw her free and looking to be in perfect condition. The transfer worked! He had been able to keep his promise, and he was very happy for it. Getting out alive was a bonus as well. Meanwhile, Thalia was beginning to panic as she didn't see Naruto anywhere, so naturally she was really freaking out.

That must be why when Naruto stealthily dropped to the ground behind her and suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She screamed so loud it must have been heard all the way on the other side of camp. She around to face him, and relief flooded her eyes before it suddenly turned to anger and Naruto cowered away.

She yelled at him, "Why did you do that?! You could have died you moron! You made everyone worry so much just so that you could keep your promise! I…I thought we…I had lost you. I'm happy I'm free, but don't ever do anything like that again!" At this point Thalia was practically in tears and Naruto was hugging her while whispering comforting words into her ear, trying to calm her down.

This was the scene that Chiron and Silena walked in on when they came to investigate the scream that they heard. Silena was filled with more than a little bit of jealously and rage as she saw the way that Thalia clung on Naruto and he was comforting her. She was jealous at the way Naruto was holding her and very angry that is seemed that Thalia was trying to take HER Naruto away form her… wait, when did she start thinking of Naruto as _hers_?

Naruto saw them and mouthed at Chiron, "HELP ME!" Chiron just chuckled at his predicament before stepping in to take Thalia off Naruto before Silena stepped in and forcefully ripped Thalia off of him like it seemed that she wanted to. Chiron almost felt bad for Naruto for all the catfights that it seemed he might have to endure.

Thalia, with the help of Chiron, slowly and reluctantly got up off of Naruto, having long since calmed down, but was happily enjoying where she was positioned before she had to get off. She thought while blushing, 'Hopefully we'll be hugging like that a whole lot more soon.' Thalia's blush was slowly intensifying while she thought of who knows what, before Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He asked, "How long was I out for, and has anything interesting happened during that time?"

Chiron answered him, "You were unconscious for three days. That was very reckless. You could have died, but I suppose you already knew that. Just try not to risk your life like that again. There were…certain people…that were very worried for your well being." He shot a glance at Thalia and Silena, who, catching his gaze, blushed and looked away, Thalia actually whistling innocently.

"As for your second question, not much very interesting has happened since you fell unconscious, other than Percy leaving on a quest with Annabeth and Grover to go retrieve a lost item for the Gods. Annabeth was a little reluctant since she wanted to spend time with Thalia, but she had wanted to go on a quest for so long that Thalia just told her not to worry about it and go on the quest. Now, you seem to be feeling better, so you can leave the infirmary. Your healing rate is just amazing, and if you didn't have it, you very likely would have died. Now go on."

Naruto began walking out of the infirmary with Thalia and Silena following him. He decided on going to the archery range, and began to walk there On the way, he noticed that pretty much everyone he passed looked at him in awe, and many girls, even more than before, were looking at him with very…hungry…stare. Guess freeing a girl who had been turned into a tree can give a reputation. Who knew?

Meanwhile, Thalia and Silena were looking around at the campers, and glaring every time they saw a girl give Naruto those stares. Thalia had heard about his *shiver* fangirls, but she couldn't have imagined it being this bad. It was unimaginable the amount of girls he attracted. It was completely unrealistic!

When they finally arrived at the archery grounds after a walk that seemed like it took an eternity, but was in actuality only five minutes, Naruto grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, then started fiddling with some things on his legs.

Silena said, "Naruto, are you sure you should be exerting yourself like this just after getting out of the infirmary. You could hurt yourself again! You should take it easy and relax for a while. Why don't we go do something else?"

Naruto just kept fiddling with the things on his legs, whatever they were, and responded, "I'll be fine. I was able to walk here, so after I finish what I'm doing I'll easily be able to do a little archer. There's nothing to it."

This time it was Thalia who asked, "What do you mean finish what your doing? Just because you were able to walk here easily enough doesn't mean that after you finish fiddling with whatever is on your leg you'll be able to easily do archery the way you like to. Your form of archery has way more work involved that stand, aim, shoot. You could hurt yourself again, and then we'd be back to square one."

Naruto finally finished fiddling and lifted up the things that were around his legs under his cargo pants and said, "These, are why I would be able to do archery easily if I could walk her. These are weights, and total, they weigh like five hundred pounds. If I could walk here with these on, I can easily do some archery with them off."

Thalia and Silena gaped like a fish as he dropped the weights to the ground, creating small craters, and disappeared from sight before reappearing with and empty quiver. Then they all saw his whole quiver's worth of arrows flying at the target, and the all hit bulls eye. Naruto was just too amazing.

Thalia was looking at him with an analyzing eye, seemingly deep in thought before saying, "So that's why you were so heavy. I thought you might have been putting on weight." Thalia grinned at him as a tick mark appeared on his forehead before he retorted, "Well you aren't exactly the definition of light either. I should know with all those piggy back rides you practically forced me to give you."

Thalia gave him a smile that was just too nice to be true and said in a sickly sweet tone, "Are you calling me fat _and_ bossy?" Naruto could clearly see that he was in a dangerous situation, so he said the smartest thing that came to mind, "No, you're just a little chubby and demanding." He said it confidently, absolutely sure that he was in the clear from Thalia wrath. He obviously isn't very smart. He then saw the look of rage on her face and ran off as fast as he could.

Thalia yelled as she chased him, loud enough for the whole camp to hear, "NAAAARRRUUUUTTTOOOOO!" The whole camp could tell that Naruto was in very deep trouble, and their thoughts were proven right as girly screams could be hear throughout the camp for the next hour and a half.

Many people winced that night as they saw Naruto walk into the mess hall covered in bruises and practically collapse into the hunter's honorary table, now the Artemis table, then sweatdropped as they saw Thalia come skipping in like a happy little girl. Evidently even Naruto without his weights on could not escape the furious woman.

After everyone had finished eating and were just talking happily, Chiron came in and stomped his foot to gather everyone's attention before announcing, "I'm sure all of you have heard of how Thalia was freed of her tree by now, so I would like to suggest some sort of event to celebrate her return. Are there any suggestions?"

People started to discuss with each-other at their respected tables, trying to come up with an event that the whole cabin can agree with. The first cabin that spoke was, surprisingly, the Aphrodite cabin. Silena stood up and suggested, "What about having a tournament?"

Chiron began mulling the idea over as people gaped at the Aphrodite table, in wonder that they had actually decided on something that took effort, and even had fighting in it. It was practically unheard of! Silena then spoke up again saying, "Many of you must be wondering why we of all people would choose a tournament, and that reason is the possible prize. That prize would be to spend a night in town, under supervision of course, with a person of your choosing. So say a girl won. She could decide to go with someone like Naruto to a restraint, or go shopping with a friend of hers. Of course, the idea would have to be approved by Chiron, so what to you say Chiron?"

Chiron looked to be in thought for a while before he said, "I think that would be a great idea! It is motivation for the campers to better themselves, and it is a great way to celebrate the return of Thalia. Let's go with that. The event will be a demigod tournament and the prize will be one evening in town with a person of the winner's choosing!"

As the announcement was made the camper's broke into cheers, and some girls actually gave semi-perverted giggles at the thought of who they would go with if they won. Naruto saw all the stares that were being given to him at the announcement, and vowed vengeance against Chiron for what he had done, and broke into a mischievous grin that would have sent chills down even the Stoll brothers spines and sent madmen fleeing in terror. Oh yes, there would be Hell to pay.

Chiron said, "Alright, since it has been unanimously decided that we will be having a tournament, who would like to host the tournament, and what are suggestions on when it will be?"

Thalia and Silena both said in unison, "I volunteer to host."

Chiron nodded his head and said, "Alright. Thalia and Silena will be co-hosts, and also, why don't we have the tournament this coming Friday in place of capture the flag. Are there any objections?" When no one spoke up Chiron guessed that there were none.

At this point Chiron backed away, finishing the discussion, and everyone started slowly trickling away back to their respective cabins, intent on going strait to sleep after such an exciting discussion. Naruto for one fell asleep before he even hit his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto fell asleep, he found himself back in the sewer where he had the meeting with his mother's messenger, but this time there was no messenger, and he now felt that the pull from before had become much stronger than the last time he was here, probably because he didn't have anything distracting him from it, and so he assumed that whatever the pull was, it was what had brought him here, so he might as well follow it.

Naruto walked through the sewer for a while, just following his instincts, and eventually came to a much larger room that had a red glow coming from it. When he walked in he saw an enormous cage spanning the entire room held together with a piece of paper with the writing for seal on it. There was also many designs along the walls in back, which he assumed were seals, but he didn't need them to tell where he was. He knew as soon as he saw the seal holding the cage closed; this was the home of the Kyuubi.

The only problem with the whole "I'm doomed" atmosphere was the fact that Naruto heard what appeared to be crying coming from the cage, and being the curious person that he was, Naruto walked forward until he could have touched the bars so he could find out what possibly could have been crying inside the Kyuubi's cage. When Naruto saw what, or rather who it was that was crying, he could only think, '…Oh shit.'

Inside the cage was a young girl that looked to be around fifteen years old bawling her eyes out. In fact, if it wasn't for the crying she would have been quite beautiful. She was around five foot, six inches tall, had full lips, long eyelashes that went balconied over he deep green eyes. She had luscious green hair that fell down to just above her firm bottom, and had C-cup breast. But none of this is what gave Naruto the only thought in his head. It was the fox ears on her head and the nine swirling tails coming from behind her that really struck him. Yep, Naruto was so dead.

When she saw him, she began crying even harder, almost like a little girl who's parents had died. So, following his nice guy instincts, which told him to never let a girl cry, he walked into the cage, and gave her a hug. After all, if the _KYUUBI_ was crying that hard, it must at least have some human emotion, meaning that it-correction-she was not a mindless killer. After she seemed to have calmed down a bit, she looked up at Naruto and only said one word, "Why?

Naruto said in reply, "Well isn't that the million dollar question? Why would I help the Kyuubi? Well, to answer it, I have to tell you what I saw when I looked at you crying there on the ground. I saw a girl who was hopelessly lost and needed someone to help her find her way, and being the extremely awesome amazing nice person that I am, I decided to be the one to help you. If you were crying like that you couldn't be a mindless killer, so you must have had a reason for attacking the leaf, but what I would like to know is, obviously, what was it?"

Kyuubi was staring at Naruto with a little bit of awe after his very deep and moving speech, although she did sweat drop a bit when she remember the extremely detailed and oh so humble way that he referred to himself. Then she remembered his question for her, and since he answered hers, she decided that she would have to answer his to be fair.

She asked him, "Have you ever heard of Madara Uchiha?" Naruto nodded his head. He just barely remembered that he was the founder of the Uchiha clan. Naruto scowled as he remembered the name Uchiha. They seemed like a curse. Kyuubi, seeing his nod, continued, "Well, Uchiha Madara is still alive. I am not sure exactly how, but I know he is, because he was the only one who ever had the power to control me with those damn eyes of his. He ripped me out of my previous jinchurikki (First time writing that. Correct?) and then used his Sharingan to control me and had me attack the life, which resulted in me being sealed in you and your life being made terrible, which I am extremely sorry for by the way."

Naruto said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was Madara's fault that you attacked and the villagers were the ones who went against the Fourth's dying wish and hated me. Right now I really hate the Uchiha clan. Madara did this to my life, and Sasuke betrayed the leaf, but Itachi, I remember him being one of the ANBU who actually protected me, so he must have had a reason for what he did, and I'm going to find out what it is. But, since you never did anything wrong, I forgive you. I don't really need to, but you seem to want closure, and I am just so extremely awesomely nice that I had to give it to you."

Kyuubi was once again amazed at the intelligence that Naruto had shown through his speech, but also slightly at how he managed to refer to himself as extremely awesome and nice in almost every set of sentences he said to her. It was almost as if he had no choice, but that wasn't possible, right? At this, Kyuubi somehow turns her head to the camera, but she luckily couldn't see it, since it was invisible and all. Then she just shrugged thinking she was lucky that he wasn't still an orange-wearing idiot.

Naruto then remembered something she said earlier and asked, "Can you tell me about your previous Jinchurikki? Also my dad if you know about them?" Kyuubi sweatdropped at how he choose two extremely related subjects, but said, "Not right now. I'll tell you about both later, and I also have something to teach you later, but for now, sleep."

Naruto was pushed out of his mindscape and into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 5 End!

A/N: Alright guys. This is my longest chapter yet at over 3,200 words, while my longest chapter before was just over 2,000. I know I've been rushing the story quite a bit, so I've been trying to slow it down and develop the characters and plot more. Naruto won't actually be going back to Konoha for a bit, but when he does, there will be a major twist. Remember to review and leave suggestions. I'm thinking about hiring Itachi and Kisame as hosts, what do you think? Uchiha flames will be used to make 'smores. Cya!

Undead Horus


End file.
